


Line in the Sand

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Not Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Qrow must answer a difficult question: "How come you're not my dad if you and my mom were soulmates?"





	Line in the Sand

~ Line in the Sand ~

Qrow has barely had a chance to sit down before a small red blur pounces on him, shrieking, "Uncle Qrow!"

"Hey, shrimp," he says, reaching out to ruffle his niece's hair.

"I'm not a shrimp," Ruby says, with a pout. "I'm five."

"Yeah, but your age doesn't mean you're not short... shorty."

"You're mean!"

Despite this proclamation, the child doesn't remain upset for very long and climbs into her uncle's lap a few moments later. As always, she seems fascinated by the jewel on his forehead, which is the same silver as her eyes - the same as her mother's eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow... how come you're not my dad if you and my mom were soulmates?"

Ah... that question. He's always known it would come someday, although he wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Because things didn't happen that way."

"But you were soulmates!"

"That doesn't always mean that people end up together."

"But-"

"HEY, GUESS WHAT? I brought cookies. Let's go eat them."

"Cookies?!"

 _Good thing five-year-olds are easy to distract_ , he thinks to himself. _But I'm sure I won't get out of this conversation again so easily later... like, when she's a teenager_...

~oOo~


End file.
